


Stinky, Filthy Werewolves Require Cleaning Time!

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [1]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: And so is Charles, Attila and Roel are the only two, Charles and Matthew get hosed down, Cute Moments!, Falk just has a bunch of petals stuck in his fur, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Matthew is a filthy and stinky boy, Sol is disappointed in her husband, disapproving looks, stinky boys, stinky filthy boys, werewolves who need cleaning up, who aren’t filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: The boys return from their time in the field of Lupine flowers, however, before they can be allowed in, those who are filthy need to be cleaned up!
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Cam Randall (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Galen (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Sol Accalia (My Self-insert)
Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Stinky, Filthy Werewolves Require Cleaning Time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



Cam sighed as she looked out the window, she pinches the bridge of her nose in slight irritation,

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” The tender words of Sol meet her ears, as they turned around they found Sol standing at the door frame of the kitchen, “Is there something a matter?” she asks her again.

“Not _necessarily_ but… the boys did _dirty_ themselves…” She explains

“ _Oh, absolutely not!”_ They hear a voice shout from inside the kitchen, it was Galen, who absolutely hates any type of filth, especially that which will be tracked inside of the cozy cabin of their home, having filth inside the cabin was a no-go rule from day one.

They both watched as Galen marched their way out of the kitchen, and over to the front door where Cam had been watching the boys slowly approach the home from, after their adventures from out in the wild.

Galen swung the door open and out with a stretched hand declared, “Not _another_ paw forward!” they commanded, and the pack of werewolves stopped, staring at them as though they had grown two heads.

“Look at you three!” Their gaze landed over to Falk, Matthew, and Charles who were the filthiest of them all, “You’re disgusting! You’ll track filth if you come inside!” they exclaimed, reprimanding them.

Matthew was soaked from muzzle to paw in water and mud, he distinctly stunk of the river, the mud, and sweetly scented flowers, meanwhile, Charles smelled very much like wet grass, while Falk was the only one who wasn’t too filthy, his only issue was that he had flower petals stuck onto his fur coat.

Sol and Cam had followed behind Galen and stood behind their friend looking on at the filthy weres,

“ _Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ Seriously? None of you are pups, yet you behave like some!” Cam reprimanded them as well, watching as their ears flattened on their head, turned backward with tails tucked in close to their bodies,

They were thoroughly embarrassed, well not Roel or Attila as they were overall very clean, but the others definitely were…

“Well, at least you two are clean…” Sol spoke, examining them, “They can come in, right Galen?” she asked them, just to be sure.

Galen shot them a look as they too examined them, and when they found no immediate noticeable filth on them, they nodded “Be sure to wipe your paws on the way inside!” They called, and the two nodded, deciding to go around and use the back entrance, where they distinctly knew that there was a large welcome mat to use to clean their paws on.

However, with the other two now gone, their attention once again returned to the remaining three,

Sol looked over at her husband, Matthew, and just shook her head disapprovingly with a matching look to go along with it,

Matthew looked down at the ground, now thoroughly embarrassed at the fact that he had received such a disapproving look from her, ‘ _Uh-Oh… the wife is upset with me’_ he thought to himself.

“Darling, please get clean” she spoke with a chuckle, unlike their friend Galen who was just completely annoyed at having to see them so filthy, Sol just found it entirely amusing,

Charles on the other hand was bored of being reprimanded and wanted to just get inside already, he tried stepping forward and getting around the three figures before him,

“ _CHARLES GREYWOLF!_ You _will_ stay _put_ , right where you are, so help me god!” Shouted Cam and Galen in unison,

Charles responded in a huff, he sat his rear down on the ground once more, and watched as Galen quickly walked off to where the watering hose was, turning the valve he watched as water poured out,

He shuddered at the thought of getting cleaned up, “Since when was this ever an issue?” he asked aloud to them,

“Since the day we all decided to live with each other!” Galen called out as they hosed down Matthew first,

Matthew let out a surprised yelp when he felt the cold water hit him, but he endured it nevertheless,

Charles whipped his head over to look at his brother but then started laughing as soon as he saw the pitiful look on his face,

Matthew shoot his brother an annoyed look but said nothing,

Galen watched in silent horror as the mud washed off from his body and fur coat, slowly Galen could see progress being made in getting him cleaned up, “Cam, go fetch me some shampoo, will you? And Sol, get your husband and the other two some clothes to put on…”

Sol and Cam both nodded, as each one of them ran off inside to go retrieve the items that they’d been tasked to acquire,

Galen glared at Falk and Charles, “Don’t you two _dare_ move from where you are!” they warned them,

Charles didn’t move, instead, he sat content just laughing at Matthew’s misery,

Sol and Cam both came back out with the items that they had to gather, placed neatly in a basket,

Cam picked up the large bottle of shampoo and walked over to Matthew who was now drenched in water, the mud now cleared from his fur,

Cam poured a nice large amount into her hand and begun cleaning Matthew, “What made you _think_ that _this_ was a _good_ idea?” they asked them

“…It _seemed_ like one _at the moment_ …” Matthew confessed, as his snout and head were being cleaned, his eyes closed to protect him from the soap,

“Wro~ng answe~r!” Cam sing-song as they spoke, cleaning the remaining dirt and grime off of Matthew,

Sol leaned against the outside wall of the cabin and was curled inwards as she held onto her stomach, laughing at the scene which played in front of her,

Charles was rolling on the floor laughing hard as well, he found the entire thing absolutely hilarious, a tiny human woman just reprimanding a full-grown adult werewolf for getting himself filthy,

Galen shot a glare at Charles and purposefully hosed him down as well, eliciting a surprised yelp from him,

“Don’t think that you’re safe either! You, stinky big dog!” they shouted, trying to stifle a laugh, as Charles too shot them a glare,

Sol slid down the wall and was now sitting on the floor, laughing harder than before, gripping hard at her sides that ached as she roared with laughter,

Charles found her laughter infectious as he too found himself joining in once more,

Once Matthew was sufficiently soaped up, and the dirt and grime has been cleaned off, he was hosed down once again to get the remaining soap off of him,

Cam approached Charles, “Come on, sit up, the quicker we get this done, the quicker you can get inside…” they spoke, with a slight grin on their face as they watched Charles sigh and sit up,

Matthew, now completely cleaned and smelling nice, shook furiously at his coat, getting all of the water off of him, but splashing it around to everyone else, until he was just slightly damp,

He happily trotted over to Sol and nuzzled her face with his snout, a loud purr emanating from within him, “Hello my love…” he spoke

Sol smiled as she pulled him into a loving hug, “Hello my dear, Here-“ she grabbed a neatly bundled bunch of clothes, Matthew grabbed it with his maw, “-Go inside and get changed, I’ll see you inside…” she smiled warmly at him.

Matthew nodded and gladly took the bundle of clothes, and headed inside to get changed, eagerly waiting for tonight’s warm meal and bed.

Sol sat happily in the floor and watched as Cam cleaned Charles in the same way she had done with Matthew,

Their eyes flickered over to Falk who was laying down, quietly watching Charles get clean,

“ _Lup_ -“ She tested the old nickname that Galen had used for Falk when they had first originally met,

Falk’s head shot up and he looked over to Sol, instinctively recognizing the nickname,

“-Falk, dear, you can just shake most of the petals off, you don’t need to be washed…” She noted

Falk nodded, she did have a point, he didn’t get himself too filthy so all he really had to do was just brush himself off,

He got up from where he laid and shook himself vigorously, just as Matthew had done, and the petals flew off of his coat and landed on the grass,

As he too trotted over to Sol, she extended her arm and handed him, his bundle of neatly wrapped clothes, which he took in his maw and walked off inside,

Galen hosed the soap off of Charles, and once he was cleaned, he made sure to shake himself off of all the water, making sure he was damp as well before heading inside,

He trotted to Sol, who patted his head with a happy smile, “Good to see you clean, _frater_ ” she spoke to her brother in law, Charles huffed and nudged his head against hers in a light show of affection, it had taken him some time to adjust to the fact that his brother had wed and that he now had a sister in law,

Ever the worried older brother, he at first didn’t like their marriage but he’s grown onto her and quietly adores her, _though he’d never openly admitted to this_ ,

“Go get dressed alright?”, Charles nodded and grabbed his bundled-up clothes from her hand, and trotted on inside.

Attila poked his head from behind the front door entrance, he watched Charles quickly walk by,

Sol and the other two looked over when she heard him clear his throat, “Are we done?” he asked, Galen nodded, “Yes I believe so, I should actually go back inside and finish making dinner!” they exclaimed as they ran over to put the hose away and to close the valve,

They carefully pushed past Attila and ran towards the kitchen,

Attila offered a hand to Sol, easing her up from her seated position, “Thank you” she offered with a smile, he nodded in return,

“I need to get changed…” spoke Cam as they looked down at their now wet clothes from both Charles and Matthew shaking off,

“I should clean my hands and help Galen with the meal-“ Attila cut her off,

“Roel is actually helping them, you should go get cleaned up and help set the table with Falk…” She nodded as the three of them headed inside of their large cozy cabin.


End file.
